


Somatic

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Asexuality, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been born asexual and devoid of adequate social interaction so he remained. In a world saturated in violence and death intimacy was something that he did not need or so he perceived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somatic

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs pre-Tokyo Ghoul [ JACK ].

 

Arima had never been the type to consider sex; he’d been born lacking of any such activities beyond a knowledge standpoint. He’d been born asexual and devoid of adequate social interaction so he remained. In a world saturated in violence and death intimacy was something that he did not need or so he perceived. Efficiency could only ever be one hundred percent with the absence of both internal and external distractions. Desire was a disturbance unrivaled by any other; one that would surely only end in ones death.

Weakness was a trait he could not afford. For all his shortcomings he had ended up here, on a crowded subway train in the middle of rush hour. He’d been tracking a ghoul in the area, but alas it had evaded him. Now crushed between to many bodies he’d had time to reflect on the trek his life had taken him. Fingers brushed over the seat of his pants. He was swift to dismiss it as accidental contact, after all the most contact he’d received over these past years were from ghoul intent on killing him.

The hand returned however, this time more earnest massaging the curve of his behind. Flinching slightly he glance absently over his shoulder. Oh so it was a man. Returning his gaze forward his grip on the guitar case tightened. The man obviously wasn’t a ghoul so what was he so worried about. A strange heat began to trickle over his body as fingers slipped between his cheeks rubbing his crack through the fabric of his pants.

He felt strangely lightheaded as the man continued to grope the intertie of his ass. Before long his body began to curve into the touch against his command his fair skin developing a rosy flush. The stranger seemed pleased with himself as whispered softly in the youth’s ear.

"My My, such a dirty cocotte. You’re hungry for this."

The man pressed his considerable erection up against Arima’s clothed rump rewarding him with a low sound. Eyes flew wide open behind dark lenses as the young investigator realized it had been a moan that escaped his lips. Those same fingers grazed over the front of his pants stroking him through thin fabric. Wide eyes narrowed to thin slits as "that feeling" he could only describe as an immense warmth grew ever more robust through his systems.

By the time the train jolted to a sudden stop the man had come against the seat of his pants leaving him moments before climax. The doors opened and the young man found himself stumbling into the restrooms on uneasy legs. Slipping into one of the stalls he began stroking himself to a hasty finish. Emotions spread in all different varieties filling his head with obscure thoughts, but above all else one emotion rang out above all others. Desire.

The shame panged at his gut like a freshly sharpened knife.


End file.
